


Violentine-Forever and Always

by Secret_Life_of_Writing



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Life_of_Writing/pseuds/Secret_Life_of_Writing
Summary: A group of Violentine one-shots that I've written, because let's be honest, I'll be stuck with a hundred separate stories if I keep posting one-shots individually. ;)





	1. Open The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I still didn't listen and kept listening to sad songs after I said I'd start writing something happier. It's not very long, but god, I needed to let my emotions out. So here's this heartbreaking piece.
> 
> My inspiration, the song My Heart Will Go On.

"I miss you, Clem... We all do." Violet sat with her back to the white wooden door. Her voice gentle but dripping with concern and longing.

It had been two weeks, two weeks without seeing her girlfriend. They all knew what had happened, none of them held it against her. It wasn't in any way, shape, or form Clem's fault. But it still bothered the girl, like she should of been expecting it. But how could you prepare yourself for something like that?

Violet respected Clem's wish to be alone, but it bothered the girl with how distant she was being. Even now as she sat opposite from her with that damned piece of wood between them. She knew Clem was hurting, even if there was only the sound of silence coming from the other side. It was agonizing to know that her girlfriend was struggling and she couldn't do anything about it. Why wouldn't Clem just let her in? It didn't matter what she looked like, Violet still loved her no matter what. Her heart still went on.

Violet leaned her head back against the door closing her eyes, blocking out the light of the dimly lit hallway. Staying silent and still while she thought about what to say. Almost as if she could reach out through the door with her mind to comfort the girl instead of physically doing it. Just like she could feel the hopelessness radiating from the brunette. All the hurt and brokenness that surrounded the girl ever since the incident two weeks ago. Violet didn't need to see her, to know of the silent tears that dripped down to soak the neck of a lavender t-shirt inside the darkness of the room.

Like two worlds being separated by a thin sheet, just inches away yet so far apart. A split between light and darkness, but both sides longing for the same thing. Wanting so badly to meet in the middle but being stopped by the fear of the light coming to greet the darkness of despair.

Violet opened her eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh. "Clem..." She hesitated, looking for the right words to say. "It doesn't matter what happened. I just want you to know that... I'm here for you."

Violet pressed her forehead against the door alongside her hand. "I-I love you, Clementine. Nothing will ever change that. No matter where you are, my heart will go on. Please..." The pleading clear in her voice. "...just open the door."

She waited in silence. The seconds turning to minutes without a noise coming from either side or even the house for that matter. Violet closed her eyes, waiting for a sign, a sound, anything to tell her that her words had made it through to the brunette.

Finding no reply Violet let out a disappointing sigh, letting her hand sink to the floor. That was her last shot. If Clem wouldn't let her in there wasn't anything more she could do. She went to turn away, leaving Clem alone again when a voice stopped her.

"Violet...? Came a whisper almost so quiet that the blonde almost hadn't been sure it was real.

Violet whipped back around senses keen so she wouldn't miss a thing. "Yes? I'm here babe."

"Just..." Violet could hear the brokenness that laced the younger girl's voice. "...p-promise me one thing."

"Anything, babe." Violet eagerly replied. Her heart not knowing if it wanted to break at the sound of her voice or leap out of her chest at the joy of Clem actually saying something.

"T-that you won't l-leave me."

"I never will," Violet promised with a voice filled with sincerity unlike any other she had shown before.

Violet's eyes widened with surprise when she heard the faint click of a lock. She quickly moved away from the door and sat back waiting to see what would happen. With silent movements, the door slowly swung open letting light enter the once darkened space casting elongated shadows across the floor. In the middle of the doorway sat the seventeen-year-old girl looking different since the last time Violet had seen her after the incident during the baseball game.

She wore a lavender t-shirt and a pair of green shorts, but only half of her left leg now remained wrapped tightly in a light blue cast. The last game having changed her life forever. Hitting the ball out into the field, rounding first and second base, only to be stopped with a hit to the leg. Who other than a certain red-headed ginger that they all hated to trip her causing Clem to crash and burn and having to pay the price with a broken leg. It would have been fine if not for the doctors having under-compensated the risk of infection leading them to have to amputate the leg. It left Clem to feel more broken than she's felt in a long time. How do you just move on from something like that? And what would everyone else think about it?

Violet didn't even spare her leg a second glace instead focusing on the sight of Clem's face. The almost ashamed look her eyes held as she stared back at Violet. Tears threatening to spill across her already damp face, the light glinting off the tear-stained streaks that had been left behind.

Violet could see Clem's body start to tremble, the girl turning away from her gaze. Violet didn't care if Clem thought she shouldn't see her like this. She sat up and reached out a hand pulling Clem into a hug.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Clem's neck protectively. She felt Clem grip her shirt tightly burying her face into Violet's shoulder as she cried, tears soaking into the cotton fabric of her red t-shirt. "You're okay, we're okay. I'm here babe." Violet soothed. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." She hugged her tighter not wanting to let go, which she was pretty sure Clem didn't want to either. "It's okay, Clem. You're safe. I'm not leaving." Violet squeezed her eyes shut. "Not ever again."

"I-I'm sorry I pushed you a-away." Clem sobbed into her shirt. She didn't know why she thought Violet wouldn't understand in the first place. God how she had missed this. It had been near torture being away for so long, yet she had still hesitated to open the door. But feeling this now, she needed it more than ever. Once more Violet had gotten her to open the door not only to her bedroom but also to her heart.

"It's okay. I'm here now..." Violet reassured her, just glad that she finally had the most important person in her life back in her arms. "...and I'll never leave you again."


	2. How Could you do this babe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm here on the kitchen floor. You call, but I won't hear it. You said no one else, how could you do this, babe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was actually a chapter from a story I wrote over a year ago, but I changed it to make it about Clementine and Violet. Those of you who've read Letting Her Go and She's In Love with The Boy know what I'm talking about. ;)

It was quiet with no one else in the house, an eerie silence would have been nerve-racking, but right now Clem couldn't have wanted to be more alone.

She sat on the kitchen floor, the cool surface of the tiles leaching the body heat from her skin, which actually felt quite nice. Her back was pressed against the cabinets along the bottom of the counter. She brought her knees up to hug her chest as she protectively wrapped her arms around them. She stared down at the smooth surface of the floor as if the answers to her problem would suddenly appear if she waited long enough. As the minutes passed by she found it harder and harder to hold back the tears that were threatening to leak from her eyes.

Then to snap her out of her thoughts a buzzing sound came from across the room. She glanced over at the thing that she hated right now. A soft light came from the phone she had thrown across the room in a fit of rage as it vibrated, reminding her of today's previous events. She squeezed her eyes closed desperately trying not to break down knowing who was on the other end of that damned device. In the process, a single tear fell from her eyes landing on the tiled surface before her with a silent drop.

Her whole body shook with a sickening feeling making its way into her stomach as the phone drew silent. She opened her eyes only to stare at the floor again. How she wished things were different. At times like this, when it felt like her world was being shattered, she usually wanted to only be in one place. And that was in Violet's arms. But this time was different, this time Violet was the problem.

The vibrating started up again as the florescent light illuminated her phone once more from its place across the floor. Clem didn't care this time. She could call, but she wouldn't hear it.

If one were to look down at the screen at this moment they would see the picture of her and Violet together holding onto each other like they would have done at a time like this. Only now there was a long crack going down the middle of her screen as if trying to separate the two. That had happened when she had thrown her phone across the room in her outrage, as if getting rid of the device would solve her problems. She seemed to mimic the feeling her phone would have if it were alive. Her thoughts and feelings coming straight from the heart, mixing and intertwining, trying so desperately to sort out her true feelings, but leading down a road that just made her feel sick with anxiety.

Her thoughts drifted to one sentence, _"How could you do this?"_ Then she spoke the first words she had uttered since being home. As if trying to talk to the other person as if they were here, she said, "You really blew this babe." It came almost as a whisper as the buzzing finally stopped.

She sat there for a few minutes before finally making up her mind. She shakily got to her feet as the buzzing started again for the last time. She walked the few feet across the kitchen and picked up the tormenting device. She clutched it in her hand and stared down at the screen, but instead of answering the call she lifted her arm in the air and struck her phone down. The screened surface shattered as it came into contact with the ground as if it was a sheet of glass. The phone itself broke in two ending its life, the sound of buzzing silenced forever. The screen shattered like her heart was and at that moment was when she finally broke down.

Clem retreated to her previous spot on the floor and cried her heart out as sob after sob racked through her body. Tears soaking her shirt as she buried her face in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, the end of Violet's phone drew silent as the signal had been cut short from the event that had just occurred, but which she was unaware of. She tried to redial Clem's number, but a voice came on the other end saying how she could not reach this number. "Shit," She mumbled under her breath. She had really screwed up this time. Sure she and Clem had disagreed about things before which lead to little arguments, but nothing like this. "Smooth Vi, real smooth," She said to herself.

Violet really wanted to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer her phone and she would probably lock herself in her house and refuse to let her in. Her only hope was Louis or one of her other friends. She needed to fix this fast before Lee found out. Forget when he had flipped out when they had kissed for the first time, if she told him what had happened Violet would be dead by morning or at least in the hospital.

She quickly scrolled through her contacts list thinking she better not call anyone who lived with her. She stopped on the person who she thought would take the news the most lightly.

The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked up, _"Hello."_

"Sophie! Thank god! Has Clem talked to you yet? Did she tell you what happened?"

Sophie seemed baffled with what Violet was talking about, she sounded kind of panicked like it was a life or death situation. _"Whoa dude, slow down. What are talking about?"_

Violet gulped swallowing the lump in her throat and also trying to calm her nerves, "I-I s-screwed up."

Sophie raised a brow on the other end of the phone, _"You screwed up or you ..."_

"I blew it okay! I completely screwed our relationship!" She went on a rant as Sophie stood there dumbstruck only being able to listen to her words. "It wasn't my fault, but Clem ran away crying. Now she won't answer her phone. She won't text me let alone talk to me. And Lee is going to kill me if he finds out before I get a chance to fix this!"

She composed her self after Violet finished, _"Hold up Vi, what exactly happened?"_ The redhead asked.

Violet took a deep breath. "Okay, so you know the girl down at the convenient store?"

_"You mean Minnie, My sister, Vi,"_ Sophie said sarcastically. Like she wouldn't know her own sister. Though sometimes she wished she didn't. "Ya know, red _hair, green jacket, really into Becca."_

"Yeah, that's what I thought, until she fucking kisses me right in front of Clementine!" She shouted into the phone.

_"What the hell do you mean she kissed you?" Sophie_ half questioned half-shouted.

"That's what she did! I was paying for the drinks I had bought us when she started flirting with me, then she pulled me forward and kissed me." She explained.

_"And you just let her!" Sophie_ yelled.

"No! Well, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. I would have stopped it if I could have, but she took me by surprise." Violet ran her fingers through her hair, "And what's worse is Clem thinks we've been flirting with each other for a while now."

Sophie was in complete shock, _"What do you mean? Clem never said anything to me about this or the rest of us."_

Violet gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't where she got it from, I think Minnie might of been telling her this behind my back because she was jealous or something."

Sophie took a sip of her drink from her position on the couch, trying to cool her self down. She was ticked at Minnie for doing something like this to one of her best friends. Clementine didn't cry much. Hell, Sophie wasn't sure if she had ever even seen Clem cry before except for maybe when they got her and Violet back together when Lee broke them up. So if Clem had cried over this it was definitely a problem. First thing she would do was march down to the convenient store where Minerva worked and give her a piece of her mind, but first, she needed to help Violet. _"Hmm, you're in a pretty tight spot."_

"Do you think you can help me out?" The blonde practically begged.

She took another sip of her drink before she replied, _"Look, Vi, like it or not you're going to have to talk to Clem."_

"I know," She sighed again. "But she's not going to listen to me, Soph. I don't think I ever seen her so upset."

Sophie sighed setting her cup on the coffee table, _"Alright Vi, I'll walk over and see what's up with her, but I can't promise she'll listen to me any more than she did you. You know how she is."_

A small smile crept its way onto Violet's face, "Thanks Soph that's all I ask. If you could just get her to talk to me or possibly get her outside..."

_"Look Violet I can't promise you anything, but the least I can do is try to talk to her,"_ the artistic twin said through the phone as she got up to start walking over to her friend's house.

"Thanks again," Violet said before hanging up. She heard Sophie reply with a "No prob." before the line was disconnected. This was one hell of a day.

* * *

Clem was still seated on the floor when she heard a knock at the door. She knew AJ, Lee, and Carley all had keys to get in so she figured it was Violet trying to get her to talk to her. But she couldn't, she couldn't ever forgive her for something like that. How could she just go and kiss someone, another girl for that matter, in front of her? Violet had been the only one for her and now their relationship was gone, shattered on the floor just like her phone and her heart. So she didn't bother to answer or even get up.

Sophie on the other side of the door grew annoyed as she knocked on the door with no response. She sighed to herself before pulling out a paper clip and picking the lock. The door opened within a few seconds. She had to admit her lock picking skills had really improved with hanging around Mitch. But all her training could not prepare her for what was on the other side of that door.

Clem heard the door open and then close, but she didn't bother to look up and see who it was especially if it was Violet, She had some nerve to show up here after what she had done.

Sophie walked in and shut the door and immediately turned to head to the kitchen thinking to search the ground floor before she headed upstairs. She heard quiet cries coming from that direction and spotted Clementine on the floor with her head down. She took a step forward only to hear a crunch under her boot. She looked down and saw the remains of what used to be Clem's phone. Well, Violet sure wasn't going to be able to call her anymore, no wonder Clem didn't answer her phone. "That bad hmm?"

Clem looked up when she realized the voice hadn't belonged to Violet. Seeing who it was Clem wiped some of the tears from her eyes, "S-Sophie, I didn't know it was you," she said in a shaky voice.

"It's cool," Sophie said as she walked over and sat down next to the girl with the blue and white baseball cap. "So...You wanna talk about it?"

A few tears fell down the side of Clem's face, "There's nothing to say, she-she loves someone else n-now." She tried again to wipe the tears away that kept forming in her eyes.

Sophie could tell Clem was trying really hard not to cry in front of her, but was failing to do so. "I-I was just stupid enough to fall for it."

Sophie felt bad for her friend, but this was just a misunderstanding, a pretty big one at that. _"Right after this I'm going to kick Minnie's ass,"_ thought Sophie. But she needed to level with Clem first. "Look, Clem, it wasn't her fault okay."

Clem gave her a look that said y _ou better have a good excuse for saying that or I'm going to kill you. She_ saw what happened, how could Sophie come in hear and tell her otherwise, she wasn't even present when all this went down.

Not wasting time Sophie got to the point before she became just like Clem's phone. "Violet told me what happened... and your right, they did kiss, but not by choice."

Clem's glare changed to an expression of confusion, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She shot back.

Sophie felt the ice on that one, Clem didn't usually go off on her friends, but that girl could be cold when she wanted to be. She gave a frustrated groan, she was never very good with this kind of thing, "Clem you have every right to be mad, but before you tell me to get the hell out I have to tell you that Violet would never cheat on you."

Clem was trying to keep her emotions in check, but her thoughts and feelings kept battling for her attention. She wanted to cry and yell at Sophie at the same time. "How would you know? Where not getting through this one Soph. It's over!"

Sophie cut to the chase. "Clem it was Minnie who kissed Violet." Clem looked to her friend as Sophie continued. "I don't know what the hell she was thinking, but you have to know that Vi would never do that to you. I could tell by how scared she sounded on the phone with me. And whatever Minnie said before isn't true either. Do you honestly believe that she'd do this to you?"

Clem wanted to believe it wasn't true. Her heart ached to be held by her at a time like this, but every thought in her mind screamed Violet's a liar. She looked to Sophie not wanting to meet her gaze, "I-I want to believe you, but how do I know its true?"

Sophie gave a small smile, "Then why don't you ask her."

She looked up and Clem followed her gaze to the person standing in the doorway. The sun was starting to set outside so the room was starting to turn a little dark and cast shadows across the walls and floor, but there was still light enough to see. Clem let out a gasp, out of fear or shock or joy she didn't know, this caused her to shoot to her feet in panic, but a fresh wave of tears overtook her. She closed her eyes tight and looked away allowing a few tears to run down her face. She hadn't even heard her come in, how long had she been standing there? Five minutes, ten minutes, at least long enough for her to hear the last thing she had said.

Silently Violet walked over, ignoring the sound of the shattered phone beneath her feet, not paying attention to anything other than the one person she loved the most.

Clem felt her presence in front of her but didn't dare look her in the eyes. She only let a small whisper escape her lips, "Why, why would y-you do th-this?" It was taking all she could do not to break down crying in front of her.

It pained Violet to see her this upset. And it killed her not to be able to see those beautiful amber eyes that she loved so much. "Clementine You know I would never hurt you."

Her voice was soft and gentle, the way she always talked to Clem when she was upset. But what stood out the most was the fact that Violet had used her full name. She only called her Clementine when she was being completely sincere. She knew Violet wasn't lying, but she still felt unsure. "H-how do I know you're not lying?" She said still refusing to look at her.

She tensed up as she felt Violet's fingers brush against her face. Violet moved her hand downwards and lifted her chin so Clem could look her in the eye. A few tears slipping out in the process.

They were now inches apart. She used her thumb to brush away a few tears from Clem's face, "If I didn't love you, would I do this..." Clem's heartbeat sped up. Violet leaned down and kissed her ever so gently on the lips.

Clem let out a small whimper but kissed her back none the less. Violet pulled away slowly, and looking down at her girlfriend, whispered three words from the bottom of her heart, "I love you."

Still, with tears in her eyes, Clem had the faintest of smiles on her face, before she replied in an even quieter whisper, "I know." She leaned up and let her lips touch Violet's this time, her arms finding their way behind her neck, and Vi's around her waist as they deepened the kiss. Violet never wanted to lose her again, so to show Clem she meant it she poured her heart and soul into the kiss.

Clem only broke away for air. She could feel Violet's breath against her neck. Leaning back slightly she stared into ocean eyes looking for any hint of uncertainty, she found none.

Violet spoke up before she could, "There's those eyes I missed so much." She smirked at her, still holding her in an embrace.

Clem genuinely smiled at her and was about to go in for another kiss when someone spoke up. "Am I interrupting something here?" It was Sophie who was now leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with her arms crossed and a large smirk plastered onto her face.

Clem blushed, heat rising to her cheeks. She hoped that the lack of lighting was hiding the redness of her face. She had totally forgotten that Sophie had been here this whole time.

Sophie chuckled at the couple's embarrassment then smiled, "I can let my self out. Catch ya later guys." And with that, she walked out the front door closing it behind her.

Once she left, Clem lowered her gaze away from Violet, "I'm sorry for not believing y..." But Violet cut her off.

"If anyone should be sorry it's me" The blonde apologized. "You didn't know and I should have..."

This time it was Clem who cut her off, "Just kiss me again."

Violet smiled and did just that.


	3. Chasin' Me

"What do ya think your doin'?" Louis came over next to Clem and flipped a chair around sitting next to the brunette.

"What do you mean?" Clem asked as she pulled her attention away from two people to talk to Louis. Trying to play it off.

Louis smirked. He motioned with his hand over to the blonde and the redhead talking. "I saw you staring. You like her don't you?"

Clem shrugged and popped a chip in her mouth. "So what if I do?" She smiled as she looked back over. "I think I've got a shot."

Louis laughed at her confidence. "Nice try Clem, but Violet's the hardest girl to try and get to fall. She's been hurt before, so she doesn't give in very easily." He said as he stole a chip while Clem was distracted. "You'd have to be pretty damn dedicated."

Clem's smile widened as she saw said girl head in their direction. "Just watch me."

* * *

**Violet's Pov:**

**Three Weeks Later**

I've never given anyone a chance at my heart. Mom always said it was a treasure to part. And the person worthy of giving it to will stick around long enough to prove it to you. But it didn't really matter. I always pushed everyone away. It was easier not to get hurt that way. Why open your heart to a stranger without first knowing their intentions. You could never trust anyone without first getting to know someone and it seemed like no one cared enough to take the time. At least that's what I thought...until she showed up.

It wasn't like I didn't know her. Clementine was probably the most known student at Ericson High. Which is why I still don't understand why she chose to acknowledge me of all people. It started off as a few conversations here and there, possibly seeing her in the lunchroom or hanging around Louis. But soon it was like she was everywhere, every chance she got was used to talk with me. And even when she wasn't seeking me out it still felt like I saw her everywhere. That signature blue and white baseball cap that stood out amongst the crowd accompanied by that dark brown curly hair that she always kept short.

I didn't understand what was wrong with me. I told my self no, it wasn't worth it. Relationships only cause trouble. I was always firm on that. I shut down every hit of a flirt with a sly remark and still, she persisted. Trying to befriend me. And it seemed like the harder I tried not to care the more I found myself getting sucked in. It was like an endless cycle and I hated how even though I never wanted to play, I was still dragged into the game.

Now I'm the one who's losing my cool. These butterflies make me feel like a fool. I've always been the one in control, but that girl just does something to my soul. She's chasing me.

Down every road, around every bend, like my heart is a map she can read. Every corner in the halls of the school that I'd turn down I'd see her. At the end, she's always right there waiting for me. And I couldn't help but hate the fact that every time it happened I got a little more excited to see those amber eyes. She's chasing me and I hate to admit, that I like it a little bit.

Now here I was sitting in algebra. I'm trying to focus on the math equations that sit in front of me, but how could I care about what the square root of b squared minus 4ac over 2a was when the girl that's been following me for the past three weeks is sitting only a few rows over. She was in a group with three other people as they worked on the assignment we'd been given by Mrs. Miller. I think it was her friends Sarah, Gabe, and this other kid who went by Duck.

Sarah was the smart quite type and Duck was kind of weird, but they were both cool. It was Gabe who I had a problem with. Well, I don't really have a problem with him, I just don't really like him. He's very shall we say hot-headed and the kid is kind of a screwup. Worst of all, I've seen the way he looks at Clem. He totally has a crush on her and it really seems to get under my skin.

Wait, why do I care? I shouldn't care about it. It's not like I'm jealous. I don't like her or anything.

Then why was I staring at her? _"_ _Damnit!"_

Usually, she was the one who would give me side glances during class, but today she's been ignoring me. And I hate that it's making me want to keep looking over there. I know what she's doing and she knows that I know, and it's so aggravating that I'm falling for it. Why did I care so much?

That's when I see her gaze shift slightly to the left and her eye catches me. I see a smile form on her face as she winks at me before turning her attention back to her friends. I quickly turn back around to face my math worksheet and I hate how I can feel my face heat up. It's like she's saying that I'm not getting away from her now, and that thought is a little scary. This has to stop, and it's not going to be me who gives in.

I wasn't in love, and I wasn't going to be ever again.

That's why when the bell rings, I'm the first out of my seat and I rush out of the classroom quite pissed off. I don't even realize that I've left something important behind.

* * *

It's about nine thirty-five at night when I'm sitting in the living room flipping through some Netflix series that I've already watched. I could hear the rain outside as it pelted the roof of the house like a hail of bullets. The windows covered in tears from splashes of rainwater.

My mom is still at work and she still would be for quite some time, but that was fine with me. I was used to it. I'm just glad that dad doesn't live with us anymore. Mom finally kicked him out about three years ago, after years of him being a good for nothing alcoholic who never treated us with any kind of respect. I've even taken a hit from him before and that's where she drew the line.

After that, I learned real quick that I had to be careful with who I gave my trust to and more importantly who I gave my heart to. I wasn't going to end up like my parents did. I wasn't going to be hurt again.

That's when I heard a loud knock at the door interrupt my thoughts.

_"Who the hell could that be?"_

I got up and made my way over to the door. I felt a little hesitant to open it because something was sending up red flags like a serial killer was going to be on the other end. My mind is telling me it's a bad idea, but I ignored my better judgment and opened it.

"Violet!"

_"Yeah, I should have listened."_ I also should have slammed the door right then and there, but I didn't.

"Clem? What the hell are you doing outside in this weather?" I pulled her inside because even though I didn't like her showing up on my front doorstep, I was still a moral human being. I wasn't going to let her stay out there any longer with how hard the rain was coming down.

If my subconscious could speak it'd probably say, _"That's not the only reason you let her in."_ And right now I want to tell myself to _"Shut the hell up!"_ I did not like her. and I wanted her out of my house as soon as possible so I could get back to being alone while watching my show.

I could see that she was already pretty much drenched with how her clothes were speckled with raindrops and her hat was soaked. But despite how miserable wet clothes make you feel, she smiles at me as she pulls something from her jacket. "You left this in algebra. I thought I'd bring it to you." She produces the blue journal that I use to take notes in math class and holds it out for me to take.

I'm perplexed and also very frustrated with why she would come all this way for something as simple as a notebook that she could of given me tomorrow at school and that's exactly what I tell her. "Why didn't you just wait to give it to me tomorrow at school?"

"I would of, but it had your homework inside." She explained as she opens the cover to show me it's the assignment that I wasn't able to finish because _somebody_ was distracting me.

This seems to anger me more because I feel kind of violated. Some pages hold more than just math equations. "So you went through my stuff?"

That's the only time I see her face change to one of surprise. "What? No, I wouldn't do that. It fell out when I went to go pick your notebook up. So I thought I'd better return it to you so you wouldn't get in trouble."

_"Oh."_

I feel my expression soften slightly as I take the book from her hands. I'm not mad, just frustrated that I've been put in this situation. I can feel it creeping up from the back of my mind, something that's telling me that I'm actually glad that she's here. But I can't let my guard down. I wasn't going to fall for this.

"So you walked all the way here in the pouring rain?" I'm not yelling, but my voice is letting off that I'm agitated. However, Clem isn't changing her behavior towards the situation. She still keeps her positive attitude.

She smirks at me and I know I'm in trouble now. "It doesn't matter how long I have to wait. I'd sleep outside your bedroom window in the pouring rain."

At her words, I can feel it again. Those butterflies that make me feel like a fool. The fact that she's saying this with so much confidence is making it really hard to hate her because I can tell that she's being genuine. I'm finding it really hard not to fall apart right now.

"I-I need a minute." I excuse myself and quickly turn on my heel and walk into the kitchen. I throw my notebook down on the counter and let out a long sigh. I can't believe this is happening. I feel very confused and I'm kind of intimidated. She shows up at my house and now I feel backed into a corner with the way she just takes over the situation with ease. I can't even be mad, because I think more than anything...I'm actually scared.

Clem isn't like other girls that I've met or guys for that matter. I've had people try and sweep me off my feet before, but no one keeps trying after about three days of getting nowhere. The girl was damn dedicated, I'd giver her that. And I hate to admit, that I like it a little bit.

I leaned over the counter with my head in my hands. I'm frustrated with myself because I know that now I'm the one whos good to give in. Is it bad that I want her hands everywhere her eyes have been? Was it bad that I sometimes wanted to know what it would feel like to have her run her fingers through my hair? To have her whisper soft and slow? It felt just wrong enough for it to feel right. I hated it.

I hear a knock on the wall of the kitchen doorway. "Hey, is everything okay?" I get asked.

I want to say yes and just be done with it, but I can't. I'm too overwhelmed right now. I've been trying so hard to suppress these feelings and then Clem just comes in here and jumps over my walls with ease. How am I supposed to feel about that? What is it about me that she likes so badly, that she continues to persist through every barricade that I throw up?

"No, I'm not okay." I stand back up and I can't help it as my emotions take over. "Why? Why do you care so much? You try so hard to get me to fall for... whatever this is without any reason what so ever!" I can feel the tears creeping up on me and I hate that I'm about to cry in front of her. I feel so exposed right now and it's all because of her.

I don't think Clem was expecting this type of conversation, but she surprises me again and handles it with ease. "Because I like you, Violet. I thought that was obvious." It's meant as a joke but she quickly realizes it was the wrong thing to say. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Violet. If you just gave me a chance. I promise...I'm not..."

"You don't even know what I've been through!" I shout at her as I feel the tears start to fall. I turn away so she doesn't see even though I know she can already tell I'm crying.

I feel her hand on my shoulder and I really want to turn around and hug her, but I can't. "Then help me understand. If you just tell me..."

"Just stop!" I push her hand away from my shoulder and I walk past her. I don't care that this is my house. I don't care that it's full-on raining outside. I throw open the door and I run outside. I can hear Clem call after me, but I don't care. I run down the sidewalk as the rain pelts my clothes and I'm already soaked in minutes. I don't seem to get very far, though because something is tugging at my heartstrings.

I don't think I'm trying to escape anymore because when I run I turn around to be sure she's chasing me. Clem's catching up and I can feel my heart beat loudly in my chest. And I loathe the idea that it might be love that's pulling me back. I guess will see.

I stop and just wait with my back to her as I can hear footsteps run down the sidewalk. _"_ _Damn the world if this turns into one of those Taylor Swift songs."_

But I guess the world was doomed because soon enough she stood in front of me, just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope she couldn't see what I was thinking of.

"Violet, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I forced this on you." She says to me out of breath. "I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to show you that I wasn't going to walk out on you. I really care about you, Violet."

I feel my gaze drift up to meet her eyes and I can tell it's sincere. She means every word of it and I almost feel kind of bad for what I said. No one has ever shown me that kind of sincerity, and it makes me want to believe her.

"I don't care for all that stereotypical crap. I love you for who you are...and I hope..." She doesn't finish and instead leans in and slowly kisses me. I don't stop it, however, and when she pulls back were only inches apart. "...You'll let me prove it to you."

That's when I surprise both of us and do something that I've secretly wanted to do for over a week now. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her much more deeply than what had happened mere moments ago. I can feel her hands move to my waist and I don't care. I've held back everything for years because I've never met anyone as dedicated and heartfelt as Clementine.

It's past ten o'clock, we might be soaking wet right now as the rain continues to pour, I might be living out fucking Sparks Fly, but I don't care about any of it. She's been chasing me for three weeks now and I finally let her catch up.

We pull apart and I stare up at her amber eyes and I find I'm captivated. I finally let my guard down and I'm ready to accept that I'm feeling this way.

And I realize...I want this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible part two in the future? Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Secret Life of Writing Out! :)


	4. Kissing Under The Midnight Stars

"Louis, definitely."

Violet chuckled at her girlfriend's sure of herself attituded as she spit out her answer with such certainty. "Yeah, that's a good one for him."

Clementine smiled at the blonde's agreement to her answer and shifted her gaze back up to the night sky. The stars coating the sea of dark blue in a cluster of shimmering glitter that stared back from their place in the night sky. Their shining brilliance even more outstanding amongst the hazy mist of the light gray clouds that coated the skies in a few places.

The skies had been clear all those weeks ago when she had first admitted her feelings to the blonde-haired girl next to her. A series of following the girl up the bell tower only to be sucked into the sensational view of the glimmering stars and mystical floodlight of the moon, to then be turned to the forefront of emotions that made her heart flutter and her voice stutter whenever she glanced at the green-eyed girl. All to be led up to the kiss that had sealed her true feelings into sound existence.

And Clem couldn't be happier that Violet had reciprocated her desire and turned the two of them into something more than simply friends who deeply cared for one another. Now those feelings had a sense of purpose, a belonging. And she found them growing stronger with every day that passed as she got to spend more and more time with Violet.

Now it was a weekly, almost nightly routine of coming up here and gazing up at the shapes that formed inside the sparkling dots. And each time there were new stories to be told with every new constellation that could be designed.

"So that's everyone then. Now we all have a symbol up there." Violet said leaning back onto her hands.

"Not quite." Clem corrected her with a slight smirk making its way onto her face.

Violet gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean? We've done everyone at the school."

"True. But you forgot one important thing." Clem leaned over and kissed the tip of Violet's nose getting the blonde to grow red in the face. "We still need to find _our_ constellation."

Violet was a little taken back by the action. She loved the signs of affection that Clem put forward, but more times than not it reduced her to a blushing mess. Her mind still not believing that she'd managed to capture the heart of the brunette who had run with her's from day one. Now even still, every accidental touch sent chills up her spine and every kiss would spark a nerve that would light her up like dynamite.

Violet had to clear her throat to regain some kind of composure trying to erase the blush present across her face. "I-uh...Y-Yeah. Let-let's do that."

When her words came out in a stuttering mess it got the younger of the two to smirk. Clem leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Or if you want...we could do something even better."

The breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine and Violet hoped that her voice wouldn't squeak when she responded. "L-like what?"

"This." Clem pushed herself forward and connected her's and Violet's lips together in a short but sweet kiss, then pulled away slowly leaving only a few inches between them.

Violet hummed to herself enjoying the feeling. "Hmm, I think I like this option better."

Clem smirked at her answer. "I thought you'd probably say that." Clem looked into her jade green eyes, seeing the light of the moon reflect off their surface. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" She asked as she reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Violet's ear. "Because you are."

Violet could feel heat flood to her face at her girlfriend's compliment. "Stooop, Clem. You're gonna make me blush."

Clem couldn't suppress her smile at the blonde's words. "Aww, even better, you know you're super cute when you're embarrassed." She teased. "It's actually really adorable."

That put Violet over the top and her cheeks burned red which only produced more teasing from the brunette. Clem leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Aww, now you're just making it too easy."

Violet playfully shoved her getting the younger of the two to chuckle. "I swear I'm going to shove you over the side if you don't stop." Wanting to switch the topic off of herself to save her the embarrassment she brought back Clem's original question. "So did you really want to find a constellation for us or was it just an excuse to kiss me?"

Clem pretended to take the time to think up of an answer as she turned her head towards the stars once more. "Mmm, maybe a little bit of both."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"But... I already have a star for us." Clem tells her without giving the blonde a second glance.

Violet's eyes widened "What! Since when?"

"Since about three days ago," Clem admits.

"What! And you weren't gonna tell me!?" Violet playfully shoved her again. She pushed back some of her bangs after they'd fallen in front of her eyes from her assault on Clem. "Jackass." She mumbled under her breath, annoyed at her girlfriend's games.

Clem smirked. "You know you love me."

Violet rolled her eyes waving her off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So where's this constellation we supposedly have?"

Clem smiled and moved closer towards Violet until their shoulders were touching. She lifted Violet's chin with her hand and used the other to point out into the seemingly endless sea of stars at a grouping towards the right. "It's right there, just above the handle of the knife and over to the right a little bit. That's the bottom of it."

Violet sent Clem a look when she couldn't make anything out. "You know it might help if you tell me what I'm actually looking for."

Clem chuckled at her remark. "Look harder Vi, it's actually really easy to make out once you see it. You'll know it when you see it."

Violet sent Clem an unamused look before shifting her eyes back up to the sky, squinting in the general direction that the amber-eyed girl had pointed out. At first, all she could see was the mass of sparkling white dots with hints of cloud cover scattered here and there, but once she focused her mind an imaginary line connected in her head and she watched as the stars formed together and spelled out a short message with three simple symbols.

V + C

Clem watched as she saw Violet's eyes light up once she pieced the puzzle together in her mind. "Oh my god, Clem...I..." She didn't have the words to continue on as she stared at their joined initials above their heads.

"Do you like it?" Clem asked as her honey gold eyes moved from the constellation to Violet and then back again.

When the blonde didn't respond right away Clem felt slight worry creep into her mind. But then she felt Violet's lips peck her cheek and all her doubt washed away and a smile overtook her face once more. "I love it. It's perfect." Violet said as she rested her head upon Clem's shoulder as the two of them stared up at their marked symbol in the sky.

After a minute or two of silence, Violet moved to sit back up as a question formed in her mind. "So does that mean finding us a constellation really was just an excuse to kiss me?" She smirked already knowing the answer.

Clem held a sly grin on her face as her hand trailed to the back of Violet's neck. "Maybe?" She said before wrapping her arms around Violet and running her fingers through her hair. "I wanted to surprise you with the constellation I had found and tonight felt like the right night. It's beautiful out, just like you."

Violet felt her face flush once more, but she couldn't really hide it with Clem's arms resting on her shoulders, keeping her in place. It didn't help the fact that she knew Clem liked seeing her getting all embarrassed at the little signs of endearment, which only caused her to blush more at the thought. All she could do was shift her eyes down to avoid the other girl's gaze, but her smile was still present.

She felt Clem's hand trail up her neck and push her hair back behind her ear again before coming back to cup her cheek. "I love you, Violet. With all of my heart."

Violet melted into her girlfriend's touch and couldn't help but smile at her words as she felt warmth spread through her. "I love you too, Clem. And I always will." And the two of them closed the distance between each other to share a slow passionate kiss. Neither of them caring about the rest of the world as they allowed themselves to get caught up in the feeling.

However, Clem slowly pulled away as realization hit her. She looked back into Violet's eyes as her voice spoke soft and slow. "You know what the best part of coming up here is?"

Violet laughed at her own answer. "I'm guessing it's not sitting here making up random shapes in the sky."

Clem let out a slight chuckle before she moved her hand on top of Violet's and intertwined their fingers. "Making up constellations is fun and all, but I think I like kissing under the stars a bit more."

Violet rolled her eyes in knowing that would be the answer, but she was surprised when Clem continued on. "But that's not the best part..."

Violet tilted her head in wonder. "Okay...then what is?"

Clem looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled before returning to Violet's gaze. "That I get to fall in love with you, all over again."

Violet's lips parted in slight surprise before turning upward in a smile. "I like that part too." She said as she dipped her head once more to seal her words with another kiss.


	5. A Story That Didn't End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet isn't sure how to feel after her and Clem's break up from over two years ago when it ended without either of them officially knowing if it was the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was something I wrote at like midnight. Just something to deal with some stubborn emotions that I couldn't shake. So I'm sorry if this sucks. :/

**Violet's Pov:**

Why was moving on so hard?

Why were there so many words left unsaid?

Why did it still feel like I was a part of something if we had called everything off?

Every waking minute I was left missing what could have been. Something that was so close, yet just out of my reach. Like a wisp of smoke that could be seen, but without something physical to grasp all you could manage was to coil it around your hand before it was whisked away in the wind.

I guess nothing was ever set in stone except the bitter end. But when you live your life on what if's was there ever really an ending you could be so sure of? I thought I knew what I had, or what we could have been, but I guess I was wrong again.

Now it was all I could think about. It was a constant question nagging in the back of my mind. I knew I'd never get any sort of peace until I dealt with this. And even if it didn't fix everything, at least I could get everything out there instead of living with all of these pent up feelings and questions. I knew she probably had her own shit to deal with, but this was the best way to clear up things without everything spiraling into utter chaos.

We kind of left everything up in the air with the way we ended things. There were no hurt feelings, it was almost a neutral feeling if anything. Nothing really lost or gained on either side. It was like ending things without it being official. Though that didn't help, because there was still that lingering feeling and the sensation of burning questions that constantly plagued the mind into uncertainty. So I was hoping that this might get the point across with verbal words that I couldn't express and offer some sort of closure.

So I pulled out a blue pen and set a sheet of lined paper down on the kitchen table. I sat down and just stared at the blank page for a second. I can't fix the past mistakes, but maybe I could explain what I felt through it all. So I wrote a letter to the one who had captured my heart, but who I couldn't hold onto forever.

_"I haven't stopped thinking about you. Two years and an ocean between us and I don't know where it all went wrong._ _Has it really been that long? It feels like a lifetime ago and at the same time like it was just yesterday that it was just you and me._

_I know I coulda kissed you harder, and yeah, you coulda followed through. We both could have been a little more understanding and should have talked a little bit softer, but we meant every "I love you"._

_I don't know about you, but I'm not entirely sure where we stand now. It feels kind of like we left everything up in the air, but at the same time, I know that it's over. I don't know what this is or what it isn't, but it feels like we've got unfinished business._

_We both messed up and I'm not afraid to admit that. And I know because of that we may never be what we once were. There was more that we should have done._

_A couple more simple I'm sorry's. A little less trying to be right. And I wonder how many good mornings we wasted because we didn't say goodnight. One touch before we fell asleep, just before our love was out of reach. I constantly think of how it could have been enough, could have saved us from this loneliness._

_After all this time I thought I could move on and just leave things alone. I thought maybe my world would make sense again after time away, but that doesn't seem to be the case._ I thought I'd see it clearly from a distance, but it still feels like we've got unfinished business.

_'Cause we left blood on the tracks._ _Sweat on the saddle._ _Fire in the hills._ _A bullet in the barrel._ _Words never said in a story that didn't end._ _Looks like you're on the mend and I'm on the bottle._ _We folded our hands with money on the table. I t_ _ried moving on, but I keep coming back again t_ _o what could've been._

_I don't know where we stand if were still living a story that didn't end, but I want you to know that my heart still belongs to you. Whether you want to write an ending or have our story continue I respect your decision._

_Yours forever, Violet"_

I stared at the page filled out in blue ink. I felt lighter after writing all of that, like after everything I went through the feeling of being compressed into this role was finally letting go of me. I could finally feel the constricting pressures of self-doubt release it's hold.

I stood up and folded the letter in half, pocketing it. Then I walked over to the counter and grabbed my car keys. I stared at the silver-colored key that had a dark blue cover on it and had a key ring all of its own to separate it from the rest. I still kept the key to her house after all this time, but if everything ended for real this time I'd never have to use it again.

I hopped in the car and took the thirty-minute drive to her house. It was surprisingly quiet out for two in the afternoon. Barely any cars out, making the open road an easy and relaxing journey. It's like the universe wanted to make this as simple a job as possible and the quickest way to anything was a straight line.

Normally I'd have the radio on to distract me from anything and everything that was going on around me, but for some reason, I didn't mind the silence this time. It was like any noise would disrupt the serenity that had settled around me. But just living in the moment was good enough for me, and I found the words from my letter replaying over and over in my mind. It was like a song that was slowly getting me over everything of the past couple of years. Something that just helped me wash away every other emotion and thought so I was just left with being okay with the way the world was.

_Because we left blood on the tracks. Sweat on the saddle. Fire in the hills. A bullet in the barrel. Words never said in a story that didn't end. Looks like you're on the mend and I'm on the bottle. We folded our hands with money on the table. I tried moving on, but I keep coming back again to what could've been._

I found it replaying over and over until I finally felt the slight bump of the car's tires pulling into her driveway. Turning the engine off I stepped out of the car and walked up to the front porch. I knew Clem wouldn't be home right now. She'd still be at work for another hour or two. So I singled out her house key and shoved it into the door and was rewarded with the click of the lock letting me gain access to her house.

I stepped inside and was greeted with the old yet familiar scent of the house. I feel like I would have forgotten the sensation of being inside Clem's house after going so long without it, but I'd never forgotten that feeling. I still hold all of the memories we made here in my heart and each look around the room brought back another vivid image of what once was and still brought back the question of what could have been.

I followed the dark boards of the hardwood floor into the kitchen. I ran my fingers across the wall of the doorway as I walked in. As if walking across the floor wasn't enough to prove that I was really here and I had to reach out and touch it just to make sure it was all real and that this wasn't a dream.

I remembered her routine like the back of my hand. How she always walked into the kitchen when she first got home and would set her bag down on the counter so she wouldn't forget it the next day when she went to work. So I pulled out my letter and I set it on the kitchen table where I knew she would see it.

I felt hesitant to leave like my mind wanted to do more, but I knew better than to push it. Whatever happened, happened. So I left the letter to sit alone on the empty table, awaiting the moment when it's reader would return home. Then I relocked the house and got back in my car to drive home.

And no matter Clementine's decision, I would still be happy. I may never love another again, but if she was content with the way we ended things then so was I.

Because after this I would no longer have to wonder what could have been.


	6. Saying I Love You Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I wrote for a No Dialogue challenge that I took place in.

**Violet's Pov:**

I sat there at the kitchen table as the amber liquid stared back at me from my glass. It only made me think about her more as my drink matched the color of her honey golden eyes that I missed so much. I wish the whiskey would make her miss me like I wish she did.

I lift the small glass and watch as the liquid swirls at the movement, a lot like the thoughts that fill my mind before I throw my head back and down the last of it. I enjoy the burning sensation I receive from the shot. It makes me have some sense of feeling, but it's not enough to drown the memory. I don't think anything ever could.

I've been sitting here for over two hours in the dim light of the kitchen, just letting the thoughts roll over and over in my mind as I stare at a half-empty glass that keeps getting refiled. Tenn went to bed a few hours ago without a word, wanting to be alone. I know the change was a lot for him too. He kind of lost his only friend in the mix of all this and all because I couldn't say three little words.

I feel disappointed at the emptiness of my glass and I look across the table where an almost empty bottle lies. Pouring up another one won't change what I should have done before she left, but it's sure one hell of a good distraction. I tip the bottle and watch the amber drink pool into the glass which I find kind of soothing to watch. It'd be even better if it could make me forget what happened earlier today. Sadly the sweet burning sensation wasn't enough to cloud my mind and take away the pain I feel inside.

I don't know if anything could at this point. This wasn't your normal run of the mill crush who ends up breaking up with you after about three months into the relationship. I thought what we had was real. I've never felt more complete than when she came into my life. But then I had to go and fuck everything up because I wasn't brave enough to tell her how I really feel. I fucking deserve what I got.

How long has it even been since we've started dating? Two, three years? And I still haven't let myself say it. I've been so worried to commit to this after getting hurt so many other times, that I was blinded by my own fear, not realizing that I was losing her anyway. Now all that was left of mine and Clem's relationship was mile by mile and city by city of her getting over me. It's not a pretty feeling to have the most important person in your world walk out the door and disappear down the road to who knows where.

Honestly, I deserve to suffer after making her endure that, but Tenn sure didn't. Not only did we lose Clem, but AJ went with her as well. Which is understandable since their family, but it's not fair to the boys that they had to be separated when they never did anything wrong. Why should they have to suffer the conciseness of our mistakes?

Clem didn't even think twice before she hopped in her car with AJ and took off with only a backpack full of their things. AJ and Tenn didn't even get to say goodbye before they were whisked away, like smoke in the wind.

It's been hours since she last left. Just took off without a destination in mind or what they would do next. Now she's probably out there rolling down some old interstate because I couldn't make her stay. She's probably thankful to be free from my crushing oppression, cranking up some new freedom song. Which is why she won't pick up her phone. I've tried to text her back and apologize, but she won't respond to anything I've written. My only shot is to send the one thing I've been neglectful to say, but I doubt it could clear up the damage that's already been done.

I open up my phone and stare down at the screen to the spot I left it, with my messages still open and Clem's contact name up in the corner of the screen mocking me. I have three words typed at the bottom that sit and wait to be set free with the press of a button. But my thumb lingers above it in hesitation. I couldn't say it then, so how is this any better? Would she even care at this point?

I sigh and return my screen to black as I set it back down on the table, not wanting to stare at all of my unanswered messages. I was a coward. She deserves better than me anyway. I'm dying here tonight, staring goodbye in the face for saying I love you too late.

It wouldn't do any good to send it now. I can't take back what I never said, but if I could, god I would. I wish I could fix everything, to try and make her see that me and Tennessee want her back. I'd fix all the things I did wrong if I could go back. I wish it worked like that.

I hit my fist against the table in frustration getting my glass to shift slightly, causing the liquid inside to ripple at the vibration. I can see my reflection's distorted image on the reflective surface. I sigh and turn away not being able to look at myself right now. I fucking hate myself and even if Tenn won't voice it, I'm sure he's probably pissed at me as well. He's just to nice not to say it. I'm pretty sure everyone hates me at this point since it was all my fucking fault. Clem has every right to be disappointed in me, I don't blame her for it.

I take a sip from my glass and relish in the feeling of the alcohol making its way into my system. I clasp my hands around the cup protectively and my gaze drifts over to my inactive phone again. If I had half a clue to where she was headed now, I'd do what I had to do to make her turn that car around.

Even if she won't talk to me, I'm sure she's already told everyone about what happened. The first thing she probably did was call Lee and tell him everything that went down during our fight. God, I was going to be dead for hurting his little girl. I remember getting the protective dad talk when we first started dating back in high school. I'm wondering if that still applies this far into the future. I'm not really scared at the thought like I was back then. Though I Kind of wish I was. It'd be better feeling anything other than the emptiness filling my heart that's causing the rest of me to go numb with depression.

My head rests in my hand as I finger the glass with my free one. I stare down at the slowly disappearing drink and all I see are her eyes in the glass of amber. I remember all the emotions I could once see in those golden orbs. A time when they used to look at me with such intense love and affection. Only now to be replaced by the look of hurt that had flashed across her face. The look of hopelessness and despair, yet I feel like there was still a possible hint of longing in there. Something tugging at her heartstrings, begging her to stay. It might have just been wishful thinking on my part, but god, I hope she really does miss me. If there was even a chance of her coming back I would do everything in my power to make up for what I did.

I can feel tears creeping up on me as thought after thought of her washes over me. My vision becomes blurry as my eyes grow watery and I start to feel the sensation of something wet slide down my face. Tears slowly spill from my eyes as it gets to be too much for the salty droplets to take and the weight of gravity sends them falling only to splash against the cool surface of the table. One even falling into my glass causing the same rippling sensation to occur from earlier as the saltwater is added to the mix.

I'm such an idiot. I should have opened up. I should have shown her how much I cared. I should of held her close. I should of let her know how I felt about her about a couple county lines ago.

She's probably hundreds of miles away by now, but I had to try. I picked up my phone and watched it come to life once more. I didn't even hesitate as I pressed down on the envelope with the arrow. The words disappeared and reformed at the bottom of the string of previous messages. But even though most of them had sentences along the lines of pleading for her to come back and apologizing for being such a jackass, none of them could match up to the three little words that were just sent. If anything would get her to come back it was that. I watched for a few minutes to see if anything would happen, but I never received a reply or even a hint that she had even read it, just like all the other texts.

If that didn't do it nothing would. She was probably busy driving anyway, trying to get as far away from here as possible. Like I said she's out there rolling down some old interstate on a wide-open road. Blasting the radio and won't pick up her phone. Clem always liked the feeling of being free, and that's okay as I sit here staring goodbye in the face. I couldn't make her stay after saying I love you too late.

I squeeze my eyes shut and just take a minute to think, but that's it. There's nothing else I can do but submit to the numbing pain that surrounds my heart. There's nothing left except the empty feeling I have inside and the headache I'm starting to get from downing about half a bottle of Jack Daniels. I didn't feel that normal buzz that would commonly come when I drank, if ever. I don't make a habit of getting wasted every other weekend after seeing what happened with my dad. But this was one of those times where I wanted to drown the pain. But I know I've got it bad when not even whiskey can drown her memory.

I sighed as I opened my eyes and downed the last of what sill filled my glass. Setting it down I pushed the glass cup away, I was gonna feel this in the morning. I just sat with my head in my hands as I rested my arms on the table. What was I going to tell Louis? What was I going to tell any of our friends? You know what, scratch that, Clem's probably already called everyone. Saying something along the lines of how she needed to sort things out and was going to be away for a while. I'm actually surprised Louis hasn't tried to call me yet today. He's going to flip out when he finds out what happened.

My eyes start to feel heavy and the stress of today has me beat. I don't know how long I've been sitting here with my head down, but when I finally look up I can see that the clock reads eleven forty-five. I don't want to go to bed though. Having the empty space next to me is just going to remind me of what I lost.

While debating on what to do, I almost don't hear the light knock at the door. Probably Louis rushing over wanting to know what the hell happened. I really don't want to deal with his questions right now, but I think some company might be what I need. So I reluctantly stand up, pocketing my phone and make my way to the door. But when I open it I'm not met with who I thought it would be. In fact, it's the last person I thought I would see.

I think my face pales as I just stand there and stare. I pray to God that this isn't just the alcohol messing with me and that the love of my life really is standing in front of me. I'm wide awake now, and I have no words for what is happening as I just stare in bewilderment. My heart starts to hammer in my chest and I swear my hands start to shake.

Clem stares back at me, but I can't read her expression. She has the same backpack that she took off with, slung onto her shoulder and in her arms is AJ whos sound asleep with his head resting on her shoulder. She doesn't say anything as I stand aside to let her in and she walks over to the couch in the living room and gently lays AJ down. He doesn't even stir as he's moved. I quietly shut the door and when I turn back around I can see Clem sliding off her backpack and setting it aside on the floor.

I'm still too stunned to do anything let alone say anything. I'm worried that if I start trying to fix things it's only going to make her more upset with me, so I decided that waiting for her to make the first move would be best. Though, I still think I might just be out of it. I have no idea why she came back. I figured she'd be long gone by now.

But after she sets the bag down her attention turns to me and she approaches. Though now I can see the glint in her eyes and I don't miss a heartbeat as I see the tears start rolling down her cheeks. I'm so confused right now. I'm still at a loss for words and I think my expression is a mix between sympathy and confusion because I watch as she pulls out her phone and holds it up for me to see.

My eyes widen with my lips slightly parting in a look of shock as I read what's written under a familiar text.

I quickly pull out my own phone and open back up to my previous page and I can see the same words typed across the screen. I don't know how I had missed it, but I don't care because she's here now and that's all that matters. I tear my gaze away from the reply and I look up to find Clem is still in tears.

I slip my phone into my back pocket and I take a few steps forward to close the distance between us. I reach my hand up, cupping her cheek and brush some of her tears away with my thumb and I slowly lean down and our lips connect in a tentative, yet sweet kiss. Something I thought I'd never do again.

I slowly pull back and take the time to stare into those amber eyes that I love so much, this time filled with regret and longing. Clem takes this as her chance and her arms make there way around my neck. I hug her back as she continues to cry in my arms and I can feel my own tears starting to form. Whether it's in regret or joy, I don't know? Probably a bit of both if I'm being honest.

There was nothing for either of us to say as we let the hug speak for itself. A way for both of us to apologize as we poured our feelings into the simple act, my arms wrapped tightly around her not wanting to let go. God, I missed her and I was never going to lose her again.


	7. The Heart That's Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem is afraid of how she'll look in Violet's eyes when she faces some life-changing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, got a new one-shot out and it's based on, you guessed it, another song. Lol. But I think the story will speak for itself. ;)

Clem grew frustrated with herself as she couldn't seem to get her brush through the tangle of curls that made up her hair. She gave an annoyed growl and threw her brush across the room. It hit the door with an audible crash just as Violet made her way to the room.

"Whoa! What's going on in here?" She asked as she made her way over and sat on Clem's bed.

"My hairs all a mess! I can't get these stupid tangles out!" Clem yelled, mad at herself as she pulled her hair back into a short ponytail. Then she tucked her curls under her baseball cap.

Violet shook her head with a smile as she got up and made her way over to her girlfriend. "That's what this is about?" She laughed.

Clem crossed her arms not being as amused as the blonde girl. "It's not funny, Vi. I hate how it looks. Do you know how hard it is to comb through it?"

"Baby, I didn't fall in love with your hair. Up or down, Clem, I really don't care." Violet came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the brunette as they both stared at their reflections in her large dresser mirror. "The heart that's inside you is why I stopped and stared. Looks arent what matters, it's what's inside that counts...and I like what I see."

She kissed Clem on the cheek getting the brunette to smile a bit, but it faded once more as she looked back in the mirror. "How can you say that? I'm a complete mess!"

Violet smirked. "It's true Clem. Sometimes I wish you could see what I see. You think you're at your worst, but you're perfect to me. Whether you're in fitted jeans or just my t-shirt your still the most beautiful girl in the world."

Clem twisted around in her chair as tears started to form in her eyes and threw her arms around the blonde. "Thank you! I love you, Violet."

Violet smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too, Clem."

* * *

**Five Years Later**

The house phone started to ring and Violet went to go grab it, but she stopped when she heard Clem call out, "I got it, Vi!"

She looked at the caller ID and saw it was the hospital. They were probably calling about Clem's medical results after the visit about a week ago. Clem's played baseball all her life, but about a month ago she started getting this weird pain in her leg whenever she would play. So they went in to do some tests and get a doctor's opinion. So this must have been her doctor from back home giving her the results.

So Violet made her way up to their room, where she was pretty sure Clem was, to hear what the doctor had to say once Clem got off the phone with her. She walked through the doorway but was surprised when Clem threw down the phone and hurriedly ran from the room. "Clem...?"

Violet looked back to the phone on the ground as she heard voices come from the other side. The blonde went and picked it up from the floor confused as to what just happened. "Hello?" She said questioningly.

Violet listened for a few minutes for the doctor to explain what was going on. _"Mrs. Everett I'm afraid we have some bad news..."_

Violet's hand flew up to cover her mouth once she finally understood what was going on. She hung up the phone once the doctor had finished explaining what would happen, complete shock written across her face as to how this had happened. She felt terrible for her wife. Speaking of which...

She turned and stared at the door that Clem had run out of. She walked to the doorway and stood in its archway as she saw Clem standing in front of the hallway mirror. The brunette's face sodden with tears that dripped down from her chin and splashed onto the wooden floor below.

Violet felt her heart breaking as she watched the scene unfold, a saddened expression across her face. "Clem...?" She gently called from the doorway.

Clem didn't turn to look at her as her gaze was still held on the mirror in front of her. She reached out and touched it. "If it all falls out..." Her hand slowly slipping down the reflective surface. "Violet, what would you think?" That's when the tears took over as they fell in a cascade down the girl's cheeks.

Violet walked over and pulled Clem in for a side hug, rubbing Clem's arm reassuringly as the girl cried into her chest. That's when a thought overtook her. Something she remembered from years ago. "Well, I didn't fall in love with your hair. Here or gone I really don't care." She brought a hand up to Clem's chest and placed it over her heart. "The heart that's inside you is why I stopped and stared." Then she brought her hand up to brush some of Clem's tears away with her thumb. "I swear I didn't fall in love with your hair."

She stepped back and held out her hand. "Dance with me?" She asked knowing that it was something that usually got Clem to smile.

"Vi, look at me. I'm a mess." Clem said, tears still dripping down her face as she looked to the floor.

Violet sent her a small smile. "So what? Did you not hear what I just said." Vi still had her hand extended out to the brunette. "Please, Clem."

Clem sighed and reluctantly took her wife's hand. Vi slowly pulled her closer to her and the two slowly moved back and forth. But Clem wouldn't look up at her partner as they moved around the hallway. Vi could see the tears welling up in her golden eyes that desperately wanted to fall. She moved her hand from Clem's shoulder to her face just as the tears started to spill. "Baby, look at me."

Clem let her turn her head so she now faced the blonde, but tears still leaked from her eyes. "I love you, Clem. You're caring and kind. You have a heart of gold and you're not afraid to show it. And you're strong, Clem you're so strong. No matter what, you always get back up each time you're knocked down. And I know this time will be no different."

Clem rubbed some tears from her eyes and her voice shook slightly when she spoke. "Y-you really b-believe that?"

Violet smiled at her. "I know that because I see it every day." She tucked a strand of curls behind Clem's ear. "You're beautiful Clem, inside and out. You're perfect."

Clem felt heat rush to her cheeks and her gaze drifted to the side. But Violet caught the glimpse of a smile from her and it caused her to grin. "I didn't fall in love with your hair." She raised her arm and spun Clem around getting a small laugh from the girl. "The hearts that's inside you is why I stopped and stared. I swear I didn't fall in love with your hair." Violet brought them to a stop and brushed her fingers across Clem's cheek. "I love you, Clem."

Clem smiled up at her. "I love you back."

Violet sent her one back before leaning down and gently kissing her. "I know cancer is a scary thing, but we're going to get through this together, I promise you. And I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens."

Clem was trying to fight back tears once more at her wife's words. She threw her arms around Violet's neck and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

Violet smiled and hugged her back. The two just enjoying the other's presence as they stayed in the embrace.


	8. Life's Not A Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is troubled with the fact that her parents have set her up with an arranged marriage. Now she must find a way to prevent it in order to reunite with the one she truly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So this is just something short that I had to write for a class at one point, so I apologize if it sucks. But I thought I'd change it to make it about Violet and Clementine.

Violet paced back and forth. The dull thud of her boots against the wood floor creating a rhythmic sound. Four steps forward, turn, four steps back. She'd been at it for nearly two hours now, and being cramped in this confining space was slowly driving her insane.

How badly she wanted to run. To run away and never come back. She thought about the window, perhaps that would be a route of escape. When she would look out, she could see the gate at the end of the backyard. The gate that led to freedom, freedom beyond the walls of this room, freedom to make her own decisions when _she_ wanted to. The gate that would take her into the woods and lead her to Clementine.

How badly she wanted to climb down from the window, but the height from the third story prevented her descent. She could still try and make a jump of it, but was a broken arm really worth the freedom? Maybe if she would have kept her mouth shut she wouldn't be in this position. It was all so frustrating, like trying to solve geometry questions in math class at school. Who cares what angles A and B were in comparison to the bigger triangle? Like honestly.

Inside, she kind of already knew they were going to take it badly. But, still, how dare they make this decision for her! Who were they to decide who she can and can't love! They couldn't control her heart. She loved who she loved, and no one could tell her otherwise.

She wanted to leave, be with the one she truly loved. Not be tied down to who they thought was perfect for her. It'd be just like they had planned many times before, they'ed meet up at their usual spot down by the lake, you know, the one where the surface shined like stained glass when the sun would set. They'ed go there, then run into the woods and never look back. Just her and Clementine.

Sadly, that was no longer an option. Violet's parents had locked her in her room until the wedding would be held. She gave a disgusted sigh at the thought. Just because he had money and she was beautiful didn't mean she had to love him. In fact, she didn't love anyone who was referred to as "him", not even her father. Or at least, not anymore.

Her whole life she felt trapped. Trapped in this role of life where everyone has to be perfect for society. She guessed that was why her parents had flipped when she told them about Clementine. It was such a stupid mistake thinking her parents would accept it. She should have just run away as they had planned to.

She ran a hand through her hair but stopped to admire the silky golden strands. At this point, they reached almost past her waist. It had all started with her hair, hadn't it? Her beautiful, long, blonde hair. Her mother used to say her hair shined like golden wheat fields in the summer sun. She smiled at the thought, but it quickly diminished at the realization. It was all her damned hair's fault. This guy didn't care about her, just the image she gave him. All he cared about was her looks, more importantly, her hair. He didn't know a damn thing about her other than she had the most beautiful hair in the whole school. Everyone always talked about it, but he didn't know how her eyes shined like emeralds in the moonlight, Clementine's words, not hers. But it was true. How is she supposed to love someone she's hardly ever met? What is she going to do? Marry the guy just because he's the first person to walk through that door? It was all her stupid parent's fault for trapping her in here.

She ran her hand through the long strands again as if trying to detangle the golden locks. Then a picture off to the side caught her attention. Or, more importantly, the glass frame that covered it. It was the picture of her and her mom and dad, back before all the fighting had started, back before it felt like life was imprisonment. Violet picked it up from the spot on her bedside table and clutched the picture frame in her hand. She wasn't going to sit around and wait for someone to rescue her. This wasn't a fairy tale, she was going to get herself out.

With one swift motion, she swung her arm down and slammed the photo down onto the ground, shards of glass-like crystals scattered across the ground as the contact shattered the frame. Not caring about the loud crash or the mess it created. She picked up a fairly large piece that she could grip in her hand. She felt drops of blood seep from her hand where the edges of the shard bit into flesh as she clutched it tight in her grasp. She was stopping this wedding one way or another. He agreed to marry her because she was beautiful, right? Oh, she'd give them beautiful.

She gripped her hair into a bunch, streaks of red now amongst the yellow strands. Then taking the makeshift knife she pressed the edge to the strands and cut the long locks. Strips of hair longer than ten inches fell to the floor, leaving behind a mess of short and uneven strands that barely reached her shoulders. She dropped the piece of glass and looked at herself in a small mirror she kept on her dresser. It looked terrible, completely uneven and filled with split ends. A red tinge to the places she had swiped with her hand that had been pierced by the glass. There was no way he'd take her now. Only Clementine would love her for who she truly was.

She smiled when she heard footsteps climbing the stairs to the highest bedroom in the house, her parents asking what had crashed to the floor on their way up. This was it, she was finally getting out. For no one could tell her who she loved. Her heart belonged to someone else and she wasn't about to be tied down to some rich guy because her parents said so. She was finally setting herself free.


	9. Parking Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this short one-shot in honor of today being the 1-month anniversary of when me and my girlfriend first started dating. She's the most special girl in my life. Just like Clem is to Violet. :)

"Thanks for tonight Vi. It was really nice of you to plan this."

Violet felt her face grow warm at her girlfriend's compliment. The dim glow of the street lights not being bright enough to give away the red tint to her cheeks from inside the car as she drove. "O-of course, Clem. I-I wanted to do something special for you, because you're special to me."

"You're sweet Vi, even if you don't like to admit it." Clem smiled at her from the passenger seat as they came to a stop at a red light.

Violet turned away slightly embarrassed at the brunette's comment. "Just d-don't say anything to Louis. I'll never live that down."

Clem chuckled at her reply. "Sure, babe. I'll protect you from Louis's teasing." She smirked at the blonde. "I won't tell anyone how big of a softy you really are. Or how sweet you really like to be."

Violet's face burned as red flooded her cheeks. "Clem, stop. I-I am not."

"You are Vi. It was really sweet of you to plan this date for our anniversary. I can't believe it's already been a year since we've been dating." Then Clem leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Violet's cheek right before the light turned green once more. "And just for the record, it's adorable when you get embarrassed."

Violet let out a small gasp as her face burned hotter. She let out a nervous chuckle, trying to keep her focus on the road. "I'm gonna kick you out of the car and make you walk home." She threatened, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

Clem smiled at her. "You wouldn't do that. You love me too much." She teased.

Violet shook her head but smiled. "Maybe so."

The car then returned to silence, the low hum of the radio making itself present at the absence of noise. Violet listened to the upbeat tune kind of wishing for something slower to come playing out of the speakers. Tonight had been amazing, but there was still something that she hadn't checked off her list that she wanted to do with the girl beside her. Violet wasn't known for being the most romantic, but there was something that she had secretly wanted to do with the brunette since day one.

She gave a nervous glance to the buttons that lit up on the dash, as if she were worried about the radio blurting out her secrets. They were headed home now, but she wasn't ready to shut this night down just yet. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel nervously, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat when the radio switched to a new melody. She knew this song, it was the slow song she had been both waiting for and dreading.

Violet's heart hammered in her chest as she listened to the slow instrumental beginning. Would Clem even like that idea? What if she rejected Violet's offer? She was incredibly nervous about going through with this, but she couldn't pass up a chance like this and knew that it was either now or never. She was going to make the most of whatever they've got.

Without saying a word she turned the car and pulled into the parking lot of the local Walmart, stopping at the far end where the lot remained empty of cars, and threw it in park. It was almost ten o'clock so the store didn't have it's normal chaotic feel to it without it's surplus of people. But even the lack of an audience didn't stop the blonde from feeling any less nervous.

Clem stared at the blonde puzzled. "Vi, what are you doing?" She was confused as hell, because she was pretty sure, 'taking a trip to Walmart' wasn't supposed to be part of the date.

Violet took in a deep breath before she worked up the courage to look over at Clementine. "There's um...there's something I've always wanted to do with someone I cared about...and never have."

Now Clem's interest was peaked, wondering where this could possibly be going. "What is it?"

Violet looked at the radio and heard someone start singing, then back at Clem. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Have...have you ever danced with anyone before?"

Clem let a smile break out on her face as she finally understood and she shook her head. "No."

Violet unbuckled her seat belt and pushed open her door. Then she walked over to Clem's side and pulled open the passenger's door. She extended her hand out to the brunette nervously, a clear blush across her face being illuminated by the various lampposts spread throughout the parking lot. "Do you want to?"

Clem looked to her outstretched hand and smiled. She looked back at the radio and turned up the volume until the music could be heard from outside the car, then she grabbed onto Violet's hand. "Will you show me how?"

Violet nodded, a bit too flustered to work up the words to say. But she took Clem by the hand and pulled her a few feet away from the car, her hands trailing to the brunette's waist and Clem's naturally making their way up behind her neck. With half the song gone, and one door open, both the girls started to sway to the music. The lamppost acting as more of a spotlight now, as the concrete lot became their dance floor. Slowly making their way around the car, moving their feet over the painted white lines.

Out of the corner of her eye, Violet can see a rent-a-cop rolling in a security car, as he patrols the area. It's yellow lights spinning and flashing in time to the radio singing. Then her attention is pulled back to the golden eyes of her girlfriend. She can hear Clem humming the very last verse and Violet smiles before loosening her grip and taking her girlfriend's hand and spinning her around by the Walmart sign. They pass over the painted white lines again before Violet brings her back in.

The song ends and both girls blush a light shade of pink at their proximity, as their faces are only inches away now. The two of them refusing to make eye contact for a few seconds, before Clem shyly meets Violet's gaze. "Thank you, for this Violet. This is... really nice. I..."

Violet watched as Clem looked away, embarrassed as her cheeks turned bright red. Violet smiled at how flustered her girlfriend was. She lifted her hand up to cup her cheek, getting Clem to look up at her once more, then she leaned in and connected their lips in a soft and slow kiss. She could feel Clem smile into the kiss and was happy to see that it still remained once they pulled apart. "You know..." She reached up and tucked a loose curl behind Clem's ear. "You're super cute when you're embarrassed too."

She watched Clem's face get invaded with red again and the brunette cleared her throat. "...Well...well, I-I guess t-that's okay as long as you think so."

Violet chuckled at her reply and with Clem's arms still around her neck, she pulled the girl back into the dance. She didn't care what song came on next, she didn't want this moment to end. They were going to make the most of whatever they got, even if it was just a slow dance in a parking lot.


	10. Ghostly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is part two of " A Story That Didn't End." Written by EdgyMeow and CO. written by me. But I owe them all of the credit for the idea. EdgyMeow wrote most of the story. Thanks for the comment that started all this. :)

**Clem's POV:**

I groan as I push my key into my lock, sluggishly walking into my home after a long, hard, and tiring day at work. As soon as I shut the door behind me, I want to fall to the floor out of exhaustion, but I don't. AJ will be home from school anytime now, so I need to make him his usual after school snack.

I walk into the kitchen, practically dragging myself as I carelessly toss my bag onto the counter, not caring about doing much more than making AJ his snack. I figured I'd just cut him up some apple slices and give him some peanut butter to dip in since I was tired and needed a nap. I threw together his snack, sitting it on the table where he usually eats at, and rub my face.

I remember that I had some paperwork to fill out, so I went to go get in my bag. As I get to the counter, I notice something that wasn't there yesterday. It was a folded piece of paper, my name was written neatly in blue ink on the front. I hesitantly picked it up, unfolding it with shaky hands.

I read the note. Not once. Not twice. But many times. Over and over.

Violet? As in Violet Adlon? Of course Violet Adlon, you idiot, she's the only 'Violet' you've dated.

The more I read the note, the more I realized she was right. We kinda did leave everything in the air. Never really gave ourselves a closure. Violet had moved away, being only a small reason we 'ended it'. The other being the fights.

Yeah, we fought a lot. A few sorry's were given at the end of each day, but words last a lifetime. Leaving scars to linger deep in the skin, things that could never be erased from the mind. We said horrible things to each other, things we can't take back, but neither of us meant them. How could we with what we had.

Ever since then, two whole years ago, I've overworked myself. Trying to keep that same blonde-haired girl out of my mind. Just pushed and pushed, trying anything and everything under the sun to get rid of her memory, but I guess all of the struggles were in vain. Because, really, I never got over her either.

My own emotions started to flood in like a tidal wave crashing over my mind, asking whether I should be happy, sad, angry, or confused. Or maybe all of them at once. She had tripped over my box of emotions with just one letter. We haven't even talked in person yet and she's already got me messed up, pulling at my heartstrings and my thoughts.

I realized I wanted something, too. What that something was? I wasn't sure.

I am sure, however, that this story should continue. The story will only end when we're dead. And then, a prequel will be made. It'll be called 'Ghostly love', because we'll love each other even after death. " _Okay, Clementine. You're being weird. Just write your darn letter."_ I thought to myself.

I went into the office and grabbed a lined sheet of paper and a pen and just started writing everything that came to mind. All my thoughts and feelings, all my worries and regrets, all my hopes and dreams. I poured my whole heart out into that letter. Telling Violet how I really felt. Even if I didn't act like it, I wanted Violet back. I wanted to feel her soft, pink lips against mine. I want to hug her when things get bad. I want to laugh with her, AJ, and Tenn again. I want to spend my whole entire life with her. I want her. I've always wanted her and always will.

Since I didn't have a recent key to her house, I would have to send the letter to her.

I put the paper in an envelope and stuck a stamp with a bird on it to the corner of the envelope, having to go through the process of licking the nasty sticky part so it sticks. God, why couldn't AJ be here to do this for me? He loved to do it.

I took a deep breath as I wrote Violet's address on it. Luckily, she only lived about thirty minutes away, so it should take no more than a day to get to her. In the letter, I gave her my number, since I got a new one after our last fight. I told her what I wanted, and I told her that we could make it work out. We would make it work out. We had to. I needed her.

If she accepts or declines my offer, I won't know until I get a text. Whatever she chooses, I'll always love her. Just as I always have.

God, what I'd give to have her back. To go back in time and fix all of our mistakes, let her know just how much she meant or well, means to me. I love her. There is no denying it. I have always loved her. She's had my heart since day one. Ever since our first kiss shared on the bell tower at our old troubled youth school.

As memories do, they brought back more memories. Life at Ericson's, meeting new friends and being kids. It makes me wonder, whatever did happen to our small friend group? After we grew up, we all lost contact. All except me and Violet. But like most things, that fell apart too. My whole past was thrown away from a stupid fight. Though I think Violet still keeps in contact with Louis. I'm not quite sure what relations she has with our friends anymore after trying for two years to block her out.

But now, I wanted to fix it. To fix us. Get back in touch with our old friends, and maybe all catch up over dinner. That would be a dream. But one step at a time; I had to wait for Violet to respond first before fixing anything more.

That's when I heard the front door open and the call of a five-year-old boy.

* * *

I sighed as I laid in bed, staring at the white ceiling as I tried to fall asleep. " _Why could AJ fall asleep so fast? No fair. Stupid insomnia."_

Suddenly, a ping of my phone made me jolt up. I quickly scrambled to get it through the dark, fumbling with the buttons to power it on. The light from the phone blinded me from the darkness as I tried to turn the brightness down. " _God, even at its lowest brightness it's burning my eyes."_ But we'll worry about that later.

Right now, I have a text from 'Unknown'.

"Clementine? It's Violet. I got your letter, and I... I think I want this too. I never meant anything I said to you. I just want to love you, hold you, kiss you... We should try again. Start over. I can move closer to you, find our friends, we can be the kids we once were again. Happy. I really want this Clem. I've wanted it for two years now... I love you."

I felt my heart melt at that. God, I still did love Violet so much. I've wanted to hear those words for years. What Violet described sounded like a dream. A dream I couldn't have right now due to my insomnia and nervousness. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. All of us... Friends... Me... And you... We can meet sometime soon, maybe..? Saturday, 2:30? We can go to McDonald's." I shot back my text, remembering how much Violet loved chicken nuggets when we dated.

I got a reply not long after. "I'm still in touch with most of them. I just need to find out where Ruby and Omar are right now in life. That sounds perfect. I'm glad we're trying to fix things." I smiled at the text, taking a deep breath as I prepared myself for the text I was about to send. "Me too. And..."

"...I love you, too, by the way."


End file.
